Total Drama: Heart X Island
by The Dynamite Blaster 9000
Summary: With a new season underway, 24 new campers will battle against each other on a haunted isolated island. With a million dollars at stake, all of them will do whatever it takes to win. However, not only do they have to deal with Chris, Chef, and the dangerous challenges, but they'll also have to deal with the island's mysterious nature as well. 9/24 spots left!


**June 13, 2018**

It was another typical Wednesday summer afternoon… at least for a normal Canadian citizen. For one celebrity, however, it was a different story for him, his buddy, and the staff members.

The wind was howling like no tomorrow, and the lightning flashes were appearing constantly in the distance. The thunders were booming loudly, and a high wave crashes down onto the docks of an isolated island.

There were two men standing on the docks, waiting for something important. The first man appeared to be shorter than the second one but was dressed more attractively. While he was wearing a yellow raincoat, underneath that outer piece of clothing was his usual attire: a teal blue shirt with white long sleeves poking out from underneath, brown cargo pants, and clean white shoes. He still had his brown money bag necklace, and his hairstyle hadn't changed within the last four years. Despite that, he still had a classic grin on his face.

The second man appeared to be taller and more muscular than the first one. However, his attire appeared to be dirtier, sporting a medium-green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown pants, brown shoes, and a white chef's apron over his clothes. He was also wearing a white chef's hat, which appeared way smaller than his head. Like the shorter man, he was wearing a yellow raincoat as well, staring straight at the waves in front of him. His expression was neutral and blank.

"Remind me why we chose the island again?" The taller man asked.

"It's the best island that'll contain everything I need for the challenges this season," The shorter man answered, "Plus, there are some interesting things about this island that'll generate a lot of high ratings. Wouldn't you agree, Chef?" The man named Chef grunts.

"Of course I agree, Chris," Chef said, "But if I encounter any of those 'interesting things,' then I'm outta here. I'm taking the Plane of Shame right out of this island."

"Aww, Chef," Chris punched Chef in the arm playfully, "Don't be such a wuss! We have a bunch of interns that'll shield us! And besides, the weather won't always be this awful! In fact, it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow!" As soon as Chris says this, the wind begins to howl even louder, and rain began to fall.

"Yeah… it'll definitely be sunny tomorrow," Chef said sarcastically, "Honestly, do you really think that anybody would be crazy and willing enough to go onto this island?"

"Trust me, Chef," Chris answered confidently, "I know there'll be a lot of contestants that are willing to be on this show! I could even host a season in a daycare center and still get a bunch of applicants!"

Suddenly, a strange whistling sound was heard by both men. Chris and Chef both fearfully look around, as if they're searching for something to defend themselves.

"Let's just get this over with," Chef tells Chris, "The sooner we get out, the better."

"I'm with ya on that, Chef," Chris says before turning towards the camera, "So, fans of Total Drama, are you still there? Stay tuned, because right after the commercial break, you'll be introduced to a whole new cast of twenty-four campers!" Chris's phone rings and he picks it up, seeing that it was coming from the producers.

"Hello?" Chris answered. There was a lot of back-and-forth squabbling between him and whoever was calling him. At one point, it looked like Chris was about to throw his phone onto the ground out of pure anger.

"What the heck do you mean they're not coming?!" Chris asked angrily. Chef had overheard his buddy's statement and started to grow upset as well. Finally, after another minute of arguing with the producers, Chris immediately hangs up and puts his phone away.

"Well, thanks to the weather," Chris told Chef in a surprisingly calm voice, "The campers won't be arriving until tomorrow morning."

"Are you darn serious?!" Chef angrily asked. He looked ready to pummel Chris into a bloody pulp.

"Yeah, I know," Chris calmly answered, "It's a darn shame that I won't torture them until tomorrow." Chef grabs Chris by his shirt collar and got close to his face.

"So we've been standing here in this darn storm for nothing," Chef sneered threateningly, "And that's what you're worried about?!" Thankfully, for Chris, the same whistling sound managed to distract them both, causing Chef to let go of Chris out of fear for the sound. Immediately, Chris backed away from Chef and turned back towards the camera.

"Well, folks, come back after the break to this episode of, Total! Drama! Heart X Island!" Chris sprinted to his cabin, away from a fuming Chef.

"I better get a bonus for today," Chef grumbled as he ran after Chris. "Or we are gonna have some serious problems."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, after being away from this website for six years, I have returned to give this "Total Drama SYOC" thing a shot. Now, since I don't have a lot of experience with "SYOC" stories, I really couldn't come up with many rules for this application process. I hope that the rules won't be a burden for those applying, and even if they're simple, it should prevent any disasters. Anyways, the rules for this application process are listed down below.

1\. You're allowed to submit a maximum of two characters. I wanna give many different FanFiction writers a chance to apply their character(s). You can submit one if you like, but if you decide to submit two, then the genders must be different. Basically, you're not allowed to submit two guys or two girls.

2\. Apparently, submitting a character through the reviews section will get your account terminated. So, to prevent that from happening, I want you to submit your character(s) through my private messaging inbox. Any characters that are submitted through the reviews will not be accepted, and I will delete the reviews with character applications.

3\. You know what I hate? Overpowered characters! The same concept will apply to this application process. If your character(s) appear to be overpowered or unrealistic, then I will not accept them. The last thing that I want is a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu decimating the entire competition.

So yeah, there are only three rules for this application process. As said in the chapter, there'll be twenty-four contestants competing for this season. It may sound like a big number, but with "SYOC" stories being popular and all, those spots could get filled up quickly. Anyways, let's move on to the application. The chapter is gonna end after the application, so I guess I'll see you next chapter.

* * *

 **~ The Application ~**

 **Full Name:**

 **Any Nickname(s):**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Age:** The age range is from 18 to 21-years-old

 **Stereotype:** Be creative on this one

 **Moral Alignment:** Is your character a hero, a neutral, or a villain

 **~ The Appearance ~**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hairstyle:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Height:** Give me their height in feet and inches

 **Weight:** Give me their weight in pounds

 **Body Description:**

 **Facial Description:**

 **Any Body Imprints:** Basically, does your character have any tattoos, scars, body marks, or piercings

 **~ The Attire ~**

 **Normal Attire:**

 **Alternate Attire:**

 **Formal Attire:**

 **Swimming Attire:**

 **Sleeping Attire:**

 **Winter Attire:**

 **Any Accessories:**

 **~ The Personality ~**

 **Personality:** Like the stereotype, I want you to be detailed on this one

 **Backstory:** Be detailed on this one too

 **Any Secret(s):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Talent(s):**

 **Phobia(s):**

 **Strengths:** To avoid making your character overpowered, you can have up to a maximum of three strengths

 **Weaknesses:** To make sure that your character is realistic and human, you must have a minimum of three weaknesses

 **~ The Interactions ~**

 **Relationship Status:**

 **Love Interest Qualities:** If your character is single, then what qualities would they look for in a love interest

 **Friends:** What kind of people would your character be friends with

 **Enemies:** What kind of people would make your character dislike or hate them

 **~ The Game ~**

 **Game Strategy:**

 **Why Compete:**

 **Money Plan(s):**

 **Voted Out First:** What would be your character's reaction

 **Voted Out:** What would be your character's reaction

 **Third Place:** What would be your character's reaction

 **Second Place:** What would be your character's reaction

 **Winning:** What would be your character's reaction

 **Audition Tape:** For this part, I want you to be detailed. I will be showing these audition tapes in the next chapter.

 **Anything I Missed:**


End file.
